


Family

by PinkBlossom



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Parental Jethro Gibbs, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkBlossom/pseuds/PinkBlossom
Summary: When your biological family abandon you, your work dad steps up.
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Family

The reality of the situation only really hit you as the words tumbled out of your mother’s mouth.

‘I’ve had it with you and your snooty attitude to every boyfriend I bring home. Richard was a good man, how dare you get him arrested. You better leave, now!’

Richard was not a good man. You’d come home from work to find him cooking heroin with some girl who looked like she should be a high school. When you’d confronted him, he’d lied about it. There had been no hesitation in your mind that calling the cops was the right thing to do. Your mom deserved better than this low-life. She did not share your opinion. You’d talked about moving out of home for some time now. When it was just you and your mom in the house it worked well and you knew she didn’t earn a lot and might not be able to make the rent if you left. Now it would seem the decision had been taken out of your hands.

You’d only had a few minutes to pack a bag. Your mother as furious at you and you were with her. Without saying another word to her, you slammed the door behind you and got into your car. Driving away it occurred that you didn’t actually know where you were going. You’d go to a hotel but it was the day before Thanksgiving so your chances of getting a room were slim. Pulling the car over, you called a few friends but everyone was out of town or had family staying. You knew most of your work mates had plans as it was all you’d talked about all day. It was getting late, you were cold, hungry, tired and emotional. The only person you could think off who might be able to help was Gibbs.

Opting to just turn up at Gibbs’ house as you didn’t think you could repeat your sorry tale over the phone without crying.

‘Y/N?’ he quizzed as he opened the door. He could see from your face that something wasn’t right.

‘Any chance I could stay here tonight?’ you’d asked, barely able to make eye contact with him.

‘You know you can,’ he replied, gesturing for you to come in.

Without prompting, you told him the story of your evening. How your mother had defended Richard instead of believing you. This led on to a whole diatribe about how your mother had always done this, put her lovers ahead of you. Packaging you off for a shower, he went and got some takeaway so you could at least eat. After that you sat with him on the couch and tried to watch an old film but you were still too wound up to concentrate. Gibbs looked across at you as you played with your hands. He leant across and put his hand on top of yours, stopping you moving them. The nervous energy you’d been burning off with your hands transferred to your face and you frowned at your boss. He could see you were struggling with the evenings events. He moved his hand to around your shoulder and your head rested on his shoulder. It was a comfort you didn’t realised you needed. You’d never met your dad and your mom was rapidly leaving your life, but since being at NCIS you had all the family you could ever need.


End file.
